The invention generally relates to the use of a detachable interconnection between the shaft of line trimmer (or other similar device) and a user's body, which allows the line trimmer to be pivotably supported by the user's body in a desirable manner, but quickly detached relative to the user should the need arise due to an emergency.
In the field of hand-held lawn maintenance tools, it is known to provide a shoulder or other such strap with a "hook" on one end, in order to allow the hook to engage a loop or other similar mating element fixed relative to the shaft of a line trimmer or other similar device. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,307 to Shaulis. However, it is submitted that such hooks typically require the operation of one or both hands of the operator in order to facilitate such disengagement. This may be acceptable if the operator is in no particular hurry, such as when a rest break needs to be taken. However, should an emergency such as an engine fire occur, time may be of the essence in providing a quick disengagement of the unit from the body of the user. Latch-type devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,307 do not provide such needed detachment and could thusly be considered dangerous.